


Please

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil awakens due to something that hasn't happened since he was a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Tumblr kink meme. Anonymous asked: cecilos 100? or 8 (wet dreams, begging)

Cecil awoke feeling several things at once. He was very relaxed, comfortable, but he was also somehow wistful, like he’d reached a certain level of satisfaction but had been aiming for something higher. He also felt confused, because the bedroom was pitch black, and the clock said 4:03, and he wasn’t sure why he was even conscious.

Then he shifted beneath the sheets and felt something else, something sticky and cold. “Ah,” he said aloud.

Cecil listened to Carlos’ even breathing for some time, blinking blindly up at the ceiling. It wouldn’t disturb Carlos if he got out of bed to clean himself up, but he wasn’t looking forward to the way the chilled come in his underwear would feel sliding against his skin.

Finally he sighed, set his mouth in a resolute line, and flung off the covers.

He hadn’t had something like this happen in—well, it had been a long time, however long it had been. Not since he was a teenager. Why on earth had it happened now? It wasn’t like Cecil was unsatisfied. In any way. He glanced over his shoulder at the bed, grinning to himself as he made his way to the master bath. No…Cecil Palmer was a very satisfied human being indeed.

Why, then?

Clean and dry, Cecil emerged from the bathroom and pulled a fresh pair of underwear from the dresser. He was trying to step into them without tripping when suddenly he heard a muffled voice. Carlos’ voice. But he couldn’t quite make it out.

“Carlos?” he said.

“Cecil,” Carlos said, seemingly in answer.

Cecil yanked the underwear up and stumbled back to the bed. “What is it?”

“Cecil,” Carlos repeated, and Cecil’s eyes had adjusted enough that he could see that Carlos’ eyes were still closed.

“…are you asleep?” Cecil asked slowly.

“Please, Cecil,” Carlos sighed. “Please. I want it.”

Cecil sucked in a breath, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

“I need it, Cecil. I need your cock. Please. Let me touch it, Cecil.”

“Oh,” Cecil said. And then, “Oh,” as his cock twitched and he realized that this must have been what had caused his accident. “Carlos,” he murmured.

And now he had a dilemma. Should he go back to sleep? Could he go back to sleep, with Carlos begging him like this? But should he wake Carlos? He was such a heavy sleeper, and waking him would disrupt his sleep schedule. It was very important for a scientist to get the proper amount of sleep.

“Oh, Cecil,” Carlos said, “you’re so handsome, and strong, and brave, and smart, and I love you, and I’ve been so good for you, I want to always be good for you. Please, Cecil, may I touch you?”

There was nothing in Cecil’s head now but Carlos’ words. “Yes, fuck,” he groaned, rolling on top of Carlos and kissing him hard.

It wasn’t long before Carlos was kissing him too, hands digging their way out of the covers to clutch at his back. Then he pulled away, opening sleepy brown eyes and speaking in a half-yawn, half-gasp. “Cecil? What’s going on?”

“Oh,” Cecil stammered, suddenly embarrassed. “Um. You were. Um. Talking in your sleep.”

Carlos stiffened at that. “What did I say?” he asked quietly.

“You said—some really nice things, Carlos. But I know it was just a dream. You don’t have to do that for real.” Cecil started to slide off Carlos to his own side of the bed, but Carlos grabbed him around the waist in a hug.

“Wait. Don’t have to do what for real?”

Cecil swallowed and glanced away. “Um. Beg.”

“Oh,” Carlos said, and his voice was even softer than before.

“It’s fine,” Cecil said, and kissed him on the nose. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“You liked it?” Carlos asked. Cecil swallowed, but said nothing. “You liked hearing me beg?” Carlos pressed.

“I–I’m sorry,” Cecil said.

“No! It’s not—I never thought—I would have asked you but I didn’t—” Carlos squeezed Cecil tight, burying his face into Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil closed his eyes at the soft press of lips, the warmth of Carlos’ breath. “I like begging,” Carlos said finally, voice muffled by Cecil’s nightshirt. “I’d like to beg you sometime. If you like it. I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“I would,” Cecil said, heart pounding. “Do you—would you want to try it right now?”

Carlos trailed kisses slowly up Cecil’s neck and along his jaw, finally sucking Cecil’s lower lip into his mouth. He pulled back then, gazing shyly into Cecil’s eyes. “Yes, please, Cecil,” he said.


End file.
